Eternal Gunshots and Promises
by Ninja-Samurai-Assassin
Summary: ITALY: 1990's. Two brothers separated by the sins of another. One was to forever serve as a butler to a large mafia family while the other was cast out on the streets to die. "No one can control their fate, and that's why I do this. Why be a saint when I know that my fate lies in hell?". No one can change their destiny, but we can delay it with our desires and determination.
1. Chapter 1

**BOOK 1: THE BEGINNING**

 **Chapter 1: All my life I've been good, but now**

It was a greater time in Italy during that time. The Italians were free from fascism and were free to be creative. Life was great, but there is always another side to a coin.

Though most people enjoy the freedom bestowed unto them by their new government, we cannot change the fact that not everyone would be satisfied, or be blessed with a life filled with riches.

This is where we start our story…

 _(Oi! Could you move it along! You're making this into some ancient documentary or some shit!)_

I'm getting there, dammit! Now where was I? Ah, yes… in Rome, Italy…1960's

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

"M-mother!" a young boy screamed as he held a corpse of a woman towards his small frame.

Another boy, younger than the first, was on the opposite side, clutching his hand on the woman's, feeling the coldness radiated by the dead body.

"F-fratello…" the younger brother said, his voice shaking as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the woman. "M-mama… mama's okay…right? She's…j-just sleeping. She'll wake u-up soon…like she a-always does…right" when the older boy did not reply, the younger began to shake "W-why aren't you agreeing? Haha… please don't joke around, fratello…it's -it's not funny"

The older boy glared at his brother. "Stop denying it" his voice held authority, for someone still young, worse of it, someone who had lost a parent. "Look! Take a good long look. Mama is gone, she'll never return. Try to understand quickly"

"N-no…You're lying! You always lie!"

The younger brother felt the air rush out of his lungs as his older brother had pinned him on the wall. "Say that again" the glare was intense, his voice held a threat and his eyes conveyed all his emotions. The younger on could see that now, the anger, the hatred, the sadness, all are seen in the eyes.

The elder dropped his brother on the floor and returned to the body of their mother.

The other watched his brother talk to their mother and went towards the kitchen.

The tears were now flowing down his face as the truth had sunk in. Their only family member was gone, and would never return. Their house was in ruins and no one would support them. They were alone, with nothing to lean on.

"Get up"

He looked up to see his brother holding a lighter and a bag. The bag was tossed to him as he got up and took it.

"Go outside. Everything in this house will forever stay here. This will be the grave of our mother's…" he stared his cold eyes at his brother "…and who we used to be"

Both got out of the house and watched it burn to the ground. Memories of them playing in the house, their mother cooking in the kitchen, the troubles they would cause, the nights all three of them slept together… all were burning away into a distant memory.

"Where will we go now, fratello?"

The older paused, then gave his brother a gentle smile. "This place is filled with too many memories. I think let's leave and find a new home. It would be hard, and we're still kids so we would have to learn to survive. Are you with me, Romulus?"

Romulus stared at the gentle smile of his brother then at the outstretched hand. He grinned as he took it. "Si! Always, Remus."

They took off leaving their past behind without so much of a single glance.

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

"You seem to be working really hard, Remus"

"Thanks you, Signor. I need to support my brother and I, somehow"

Remus and Romulus had made a new life for them. Though, Remus could not afford for Romulus to study in school, he thought his brother how to read and write, as well as math, English, Italian, and anything else he could teach the young boy.

It has already been a year since they had left their previous life. They moved to a small town just a few kilometers from their old one. At first it was hard for them, being orphans with no support would mean a lot of difficulties. There were already so many times that both were warned to be placed in an orphanage, but Remus always fought back. He was 17, and turning 18, meaning he could be a legal guardian to Romulus by the next year.

He had got a job as a dishwasher in a family restaurant. The owners were kind and felt pity towards the orphan brothers that they offered Remus the job, as well as a place to stay. They gave them an old apartment just a few blocks from the restaurant. It had just one bedroom, an ancient bathroom and the living room was too small, but beggars can't be choosy.

They gladly accepted the generosity and had been living there for months. They made new memories together and supported each other anyway they can. Remus would come home late from work, usually due to overtime, to see the house clean, dinner ready, and his brother would either be sleeping in the living room waiting for him, or he would be reading a book in the bedroom.

They love their new life.

Remus smiled as he worked diligently. He wanted to go home soon to see his precious brother.

"Remus~" the owner's wife called "You've been here for 6 months, so I think I could give you a raise"

Remus was shocked. "Signora? It's not that I mind, but…why the sudden…?"

The woman laughed. "I'm a mother, you know. It's hard trying to make a living while raising children. You have it a bit tougher, though. Taking care of your kid brother at a young age, it's quite sad." She stretched her arm and cupped his hands within hers "He may not say it, but I could see it. Romulus misses you. Whenever he visits, all he does is stare at you longingly. You've been working to make sure he has an easy lifestyle when all he wanted was a time with his older brother"

Remus was speechless. "H-how did you know…?"

She smiled. "I caught him spying on you. We talked, and I could understand what he feels. When I was younger, my parents never had time for me. That's why I make sure that I have time for my own children. So the could avoid the loneliness" she then crossed her arms and glared playfully at Remus "Now off you go or you're fired!"

Remus stood for a moment then laughed as he bade farewell and raced home towards his brother.

"Romulus! I'm back!"

"Fratello?" the voice of a 14 year old boy called. "What are you doing home? I thought you would be at work"

Remus laughed and tackled his brother and tickled him. They played and laughed for a while before lying on the floor, completely tired but happy. "I got a raise, so I would be home earlier"

Romulus couldn't believe what he heard. "R-really? Cross you heart?"

"What are we, three?" Remus chuckled as he hugged his brother one last time "Really. So expect to see me more, fratellino"

That night, they slept in their bedroom, all smiles, laughter, and sweet dreams.

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

"-ello"

Remus groaned and buried himself in their blankets.

"FRATELLO!"

Remus sighed and faced his grinning brother. "…what do you want? It's early…"

Romulus pouted, "You forgot, didn't you"

"Forgot what?"

"I knew it!" Romulus jumped off the bed and glared angrily at his brother. "How could you!" then he ran off.

Remus was shocked then became irritated, "What's his problem?" he stood up and got ready for work. When he was about to leave, he noticed a date encircled in their calendar.

Remus face palmed. Of course, how could he forget Romulus's Birthday? He had been reminding him of that for weeks. "Ugh, no wonder he got pissed." He stared at the date one last time then sighed. "I guess there's no other choice…" he locked his home and headed towards his work place.

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

"Stupid fratello" Romulus muttered as he wiped his eyes. He had expected his fratello to at least greet him happy birthday. He wanted to grow up as soon as possible so he could help his brother.

He loves his brother so much. He took the role as both the mother and father, as well as the caring older brother. He was his teacher, his friend, his one special person. He would do anything for his brother.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Romulus!" a female voice called. "It's Mrs. di Angelo. I'm here to pick you up"

Romulus perked up when he heard the person's name. Mrs. di Angelo was the restaurant owner's wife. A sweet middle-aged woman he had treated as an aunt. He loved her as well.

"Mrs. di Angelo!" Romulus cried as he opened the door to let his guest in. "It's been a while! Come in! We have some coffee…"

The woman laughed. "Thank you Romulus, but we're not staying. Change your clothes, and let's go to the restaurant"

"The restaurant…?"

The woman just smiled and dragged Romulus off.

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

As they reached the restaurant, Romulus stopped. Mrs. Di Angelo turned to face him. "What seems to be the problem, dear?"

Romulus looked away. "Fratello forgot my birthday. I don't want to see him just yet"

Mrs. Di Angelo smiled gently. "Are you sure, little one? Why don't we find out?"

As they entered, the restaurant was filled with colorful decorations and a huge sign was hung on the wall.

'Happy 15th Birthday Romulus'

All Romulus could do was stare. He felt his heart flutter and his face heat up. He feels tears prick his eyes. It was the first time that he had celebrated his birthday. They were too poor to have a party, even when their mother was still alive.

"Happy Birthday" he heard a voice. He didn't have to see who said it. He immediately ran towards the voice and tackled him to the floor.

"Thank you" he said as he hugged his brother tight, tighter. "Fratello…I'm sorry I thought you forget. I should've known you would always be there for me"

Remus chuckled nervously.

"A-anyways" Remus stuttered, "Let's celebrate your birthday!"

The only people at the restaurant were the two brothers and the shop owners.

"Well Romulus, Happy Birthday!" Mr. di Angelo said as he patted the child's head.

Mrs. di Angelo laughed and kissed the child's cheeks. "Enjoy your day, darling. We'll be back in a few minutes. We have a present specially delivered for you"

Romulus beamed brightly. "Thank you very much"

They said their goodbyes as the couple left.

The two were happily eating the cake and joking around when they heard the glass shatter.

Remus was on high alert while Romulus could only stare in fright.

5 large men entered through the shattered glass. They wore black clothes and had a very intimidating aura. They scanned the perimeter until their eyes landed on the two brothers.

"Stay here and be quiet" Remus ordered.

Romulus nodded as he watched his brother walk closer to the men staring at them.

"I'm sorry sir but the restaurant is closed. Also, I would want to ask the bill for the broken glass"

The men laughed. "Think you're a tough guy, huh? We ain't paying shit and we ain't leavin' until this hell-hole is cash-free"

Remus frowned. "I'm afraid that won't do" he raised his right leg and kicked the man in front of him. The others charged at Remus, but he beat them one by one.

Romulus watched in amazement as his brother beat the shit out of the bad guys.

"Damn it!" one yelled as the pulled out a gun.

Romulus was shocked when he saw the guy point it on his brother. He quickly got out of his seat and charged at the man. He held the man's leg, not letting go.

"What the-?!" the man yelled as he tried to shake off Romulus. "Get off you brat!"

As the man pointed his gun on Romulus, Remus suddenly appeared and kicked the gun away.

"Shit!"

Remus then preceded to beat the man.

Romulus could care less about the violence his brother was showing. To him, Remus was a hero. Saving them both and the restaurant as well.

Remus stopped his attack on the unconscious man and turned to smile at Romulus but his eyes widened and he clutched his shirt and fell to the ground. Behind him, one of the men stood, a gun pointed on Remus.

Remus screamed in agony as his shirt was dyed in blood.

"That's what you get, motherfucker!" said the bruised man and he laughed.

Romulus dropped to the ground and stared at his brother for a moment before frantically crawling to him.

"Fratello!" he screamed, tears blurring his vision as he reached his brother. "Fratello!"

The laughing man stopped and pointed his gun on Romulus. "You're next"

Romulus closed his eyes and waited for his death until he heard sirens.

"Shit! The cops!" he pocketed the gun. "Stand up you shitheads!"

Slowly the men stood then ran fro their lives, but Romulus could care less. He held his dying brother in his arms. "Fratello? Are you leaving me too?"

Remus smiled and reached for his brother. "Romulus…" he kissed the forehead, the nose then a small peck on the lips. "I'll never leave"

In his heart, Romulus wanted to deny what is happening, that his brother would be in a hospital soon and survive but he knew, it was too late for any medical treatment. "Promise?"

Remus chuckled and caressed Romulus' face, "Promise. You promise me too, take care of yourself. Make a life you want. Live it with no regrets"

Romulus wiped his tears away as he smiled broadly at his brother. "I promise"

A strained smile was all he received before Remus went limp within his arms. He clutched his brother tighter into his chest as he sobbed and cried his heart out. A few minutes later, the police entered as well as some paramedics. They inspected the body and interviewed Romulus on what happened. The owners also got back and were shocked with what happened.

Romulus got up and kneeled in front of them. He apologized for everything.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Raise you head, boy. It is I who should be sorry. We were too late…"

When he felt the hand remove itself, he had suddenly found himself in a tight hug. Hesitant arms circled the body of the person holding him. "I'm sorry" the person cried, his shoulder wet with tears "I'm so sorry"

Tears were forming once again as he hugged tighter on the woman crying with him.

A picture of true happiness lost

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

"Are you sur you want to leave?" Mrs. di Angelo asked as she handed a young man a bag filled with food supply.

"Yes" Romulus said, giving her a small smile. "There's nothing left for me here."

Mr. di Angelo took his hand and shook it. "Take care, and if you ever lost your way, come back. We'll be here"

"Thank you for the offer" Romulus bowed, "Farewell"

He waved goodbye at the couple as he went off.

He promised his brother that he would create a life for himself, a life he would never regret. He thought real hard and decided to leave town and start a new beginning. Mrs. di Angelo had rejected the idea of him leaving, but her husband seems to understand.

He had his brother buried on a hill within the local cemetery. They had a small ceremony and a few tears were shed. He lived in their apartment for a while then packed his things almost immediately.

He culprits were caught and were staying at the town jail. They were identified as local thugs who had gambled away their money, resulting to them stealing. No one claimed them as their own, and the police hated them for their rude behavior.

"Hey squirt!" a policeman said as he saw Romulus at the desk. "What do you need?"

"Nothing really" Romulus said. "I just wanted to see a relative of mine. He was arrested you see…"

The policeman gave him a sad smile. "I see, most of them are asleep though. It's siesta time."

Romulus shook his head. "I just need to see him, no need for anything else. We weren't close, you see, I was just curious on what he looks like"

The policeman thought for a bit before sighing, "Fine, a quick look wouldn't hurt right?"

"A quick look is all I need"

The policeman leads him through a long hallway and they landed on a room just a few cells away from the office. There were only 4, since one had just recently died. All of them were sleeping.

Romulus scanned the room. There was a small window just a few inches above the floor. The room was 3 cells from the office. The beds were angled just a bit towards the wall rather than the cell bars.

'Perfect' Romulus thought as he scanned one last time before nodding. He turned to the officer and gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you"

The officer rubbed his head and lead him out of the prison.

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

"We have an emergency sir!" a young officer said.

"And what would that be?"

"The four prisoners in cell block D are dead!"

"What?! How could that be?"

"No one knows, sir! Just a while ago, when rollcall was being made, those four didn't reply. So when the officer in-charge had to visit them, they were gone! All shot in the head!"

"Find the perpetrator!"

"Yes!"

Little did they know that a boy of fifteen had already slipped passed them.

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

"This village looks like hell" Romulus commented as he stared at a very poor village.

The shops were filled with rotten food or broken hand-me-downs. The people were less than friendly towards everyone. Worst of all, residents seem to carry weapons down the street. It was a really shady town full of criminals.

"Ugh. Such a gross village…" he whispered as he passed through. "I wonder why someone even bothers to live here…"

As he exited the village, he saw a small well. Thirsty, he went over to grab a drink, as well as refill his water container. When he finally got the bucket of water, a voice boomed over him.

"What are you doing?"

Romulus turned to see a young woman about his age. She had silky gold hair that was braided in the middle. Her skin was porcelain white and her body was slim, but her bust and chest sizes seemed to be slow to grow. Another problem would be her voice. It was too deep. Well, women are women, even if they don't have a sexy body or a seductive voice.

"My apologies, signora. I am a traveler and have recently travelled a great deal" he tried to get his voice deeper to seduce the woman but the woman seemed to look at him with disgust. "I was thirsty and saw this well. Do you want help in getting water?"

From the look of disgust, the woman's face had changed to expressionless. "First of all, I do not need help. I could get it on my own. Secondly, I do not care if you are a traveler or thirsty but drinking in other people's property is illegal. Lastly, I am a man. Do not make me a woman fro your own entertainment."

'She's a man?!'

Romulus laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "This…is awkward. Sorry for that though." He then leaned closer to the young man. "Now that I think about it, you're quite pretty as a guy…" he leaned in even more "almost my type…"

The young man's eyebrow twitched as he moved to hit Romulus on the head.

"Ow!" he yelped in pain as he rubbed the spot "What was that for?!"

The deadpanned expression was still present but the voice seemed to hold a threat. "Do not get close to me."

Romulus thought for a bit before smiling. "I get it! You're not used to people, aren't you?"

The man gave him a 'Are-you-stupid-look' and rolled his eyes. "Think whatever you want"

Romulus grinned. "Then, let's be friends! Hi, I'm Romulus Vargas!"

"…" the man stared for a moment before answering. "Aldriech Beilshmidt"

"Beilshmidt? Isn't that a German surname? What are doing in Italy?"

As Aldriech began to get water, he replied. "My father was part of the German military during the war. He was injured and was confined in a hospital here. Due to this, we were forced to move. Once he had recovered, though, no one wanted to hire him, since he was a Nazi, and treatment towards Germans were cruel."

Romulus felt pity on the other boy, though his life wasn't great, at least he had people around him to care. "It must be rough, huh?"

"Not really"

He laughed. "Your scary stoic, you know that? Don't you know how to live life?"

Aldriech just shrugged. "I don't particularly care what other people think. Anyways, I have to leave. Try not to be an idiot, people here can sense those"

Romulus pouted. "Idiot? I'm not!"

Aldriech just shrugged again and walked away form Romulus.

"Hey!"

Aldriech glanced back to a beaming Romulus.

"Let's meet again!"

Aldriech rolled his eyes. "Idiot" he muttered but when he faced forward, a small smile was forming on his face.

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

Romulus was walking on the main road to head to the next town when a group of skinny teenagers older than him appeared.

The brightly dressed one, probably the leader, neared Romulus with a knife.

"Cash now, pretty boy"

Romulus rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I, like, totally know!" he said sarcastically. "…and as for money, are you really threatening me? Get the hell out of my way before I fuck all your assholes"

This reply angered the thieves and began to charge at Romulus.

But Romulus was a great fighter. He had dodged each strike for him and countered. Soon, a pile of unconscious and dead teens were formed, but the fight was taking a toll on Romulus.

There were still too many opponents and Romulus was growing weak and tired. Soon, he found himself being overpowered by the thieves. He struggled but his whole body couldn't fight them all by himself.

When he saw the leader charge at him with a knife, he closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

It never came.

He opened his eyes to see a familiar figure looming over the leader.

Aldriech had the leader in a death grip, his eyes void of emotion. "What did I just say? I told you not to be an idiot"

Romulus just laughed. "And I told you that I'm not"

Aldriech gave a small smile and readied himself into a fighting stance. "Together?"

"Yeah"

Then they fought the group of thieves. It took a while, but now most of the thieves were out cold or hanging on to their last breath.

The two friends stood, sweating and panting, and started to walk away.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Romulus shook his head. "I think I'll go find a tree to sleep under. I don't have the money to stay at a hotel, nor do I want to. This town is fishy as it already is"

Aldriech stopped walking, and was staring at Romulus.

"Stay at my place. My parents wouldn't care, and we have an extra room. It's the least I could do for someone who has been nice to a German like me"

"Aldriech…" Romulus whispered as he rushed out and gave Aldriech a hug, resulting to them on the ground with Romulus on top. "You're so cool! I really, really like you!"

"And I am regretting offering anything to you"

"That's mean~" Romulus pouted.

"Whatever"

Romulus removed himself from Aldriech and they headed towards the German's home.

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

The house was small, and very messy. It was unlike any German facility which was always clean and tidy. Romulus kept looking from the house to the German beside him. "Okay, where is the real house?"

Aldriech just ignored him and kept walking. He opened the door and motioned Romulus to enter. Once inside, Romulus scanned the house. The living room had a small, old television, a worn-out couch, as well as beer bottles scattered all over the floor.

"…" Romulus had to force himself not to gag at the heavy scent of alcohol. "It's…"

"a disaster."

"…I was about to say messy but that works too"

The German just shook his head, "no need to lie. I know a pig sty when I see one"

"then why not clean it?"

"It will just appear again after a few minutes, so what is the use?"

Romulus internally shivered. Never had he or his brother been this messy. Sure, there were scattered clothes on the floor, a few unwashed dishes as well as the occasional litter, here and there, but never to a degree where he could hardly walk due to the trash, beer bottles, and other unidentified objects.

Aldriech opened a small room. Inside was neat and tidy. A small bed by the window, a small study table, and a bookshelf only half-filled with books.

"Here" Aldriech was handing Romulus a towel "I have a small shower in the room, you can bathe first while I prepare your bed"

"Okay!" he said as he took the towel from his friend and went to the shower. Who was he to turn down a good bath? Beggars can't be choosy.

It took a few minutes, but soon the Italian emerged form the bathroom. "Ahh~ It's been a while since I took a good bath"

"That is disgusting"

Romulus pouted. "Not my fault! Traveler, remember?"

Aldriech just sighed. "Here is your bed" he pointed at the small bed.

"Then where will you sleep?"

The German just sat on the piece of cloth on the floor.

"But that's not fair!" Romulus whined. "It's your bed! I'll sleep on the floor"

"No. you are a guest, so I have to make sure you are comfortable. Plus, I am not used to having a bed. I just recently acquired it, so I'm still trying to get used to it"

"That's no excuse!" Romulus went to the cloth and lied down. "I'm sleeping here and that's final!"

Aldriech tried to reason with the Italian, but his words were useless. Eventually, Aldriech and no choice but to use his own bed and Romulus went to sleep on the floor.

Once both had settled down, Romulus turned to face Aldriech.

"Hey, Aldriech?"

Aldriech, in turn, also faced the Italian. "Yes?"

"Thanks, you've been a great guy. I'm glad I met someone like you" Romulus grinned.

"I-idiot…" Aldriech stammered, heat rising on his face.

"Haha!" Romulus laughed. "Well, Buona Notte"

"Gute Nacht"

Then drifted into a deep slumber

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

Romulus had awoken to the sound of a crash.

He instantly sat up, but did not create a sound. He glanced at the bed and saw that Aldriech was gone. He slowly got up and crept towards the door. He was about to open it, when he heard the voices on the other side.

"You, useless child!" a man's voice rang. The next sound was another crash and a few broken glass. Romulus was smart enough to piece together that the voice belonged to Aldriech's father. "Scheisse! First you bring some rotten kid to our home and now you stole money from me?!"

"I-I never stole anything…" a weak whisper. Aldriech…

"Then who where is the fucking money?!"

"I d-don't know"

"The fuck don't you know?!" the man screamed. Romulus was trying hard not to just beat the crap out of the guy.

"I don't! I swear!" this was the first time Romulus had ever heard emotion in his friend's voice. Too bad that it had to be fear.

"Shut the fuck up!" and another continuous sound of pounding resonated throughout the house.

Romulus couldn't take it anymore. He quickly opened the door and punched the man on his face. He glanced at Aldriech, who was covered in bruises and staring at him with shock. He grabbed Aldriech's arm and ran. He left the house and ran as far as his legs could take them, Aldriech being dragged behind.

They finally stopped running and found themselves in front of the well where they first met.

"What was that about?"

Aldriech remained quiet. Refusing to even look at Romulus.

"Hey. That was your dad, right?" Still no answer. "He's an asshole…sorry"

"No need. He really is" Aldriech said, voice still weak that it barely made it to Romulus's ears. "He's been like this ever since the war ended"

"Where's your mom?"

Aldriech scowled. "Gambling. I told father about it, but he doesn't believe me. Mother has a gambling problem and tends to steal money from Father or from me. It must have been her stealing father's money again. The bed in my room, she won that through gambling, but I had to pay the consequences of her stealing from father"

"That's horrible! Does she know he beats you?"

"Of course. She just leaves him be. She would rather save herself than her own son…"

"…"

They sat on the well, silence overwhelming the tense atmosphere.

"Hey… You know, I never knew my dad" Romulus started. "It was just my mom, my older brother, and myself. Mom was murdered in front of my brother and I by the mafia. So, we left our old town and tried to make new lives for ourselves. We were happy for a couple of years, but recently my brother died. This restaurant where he worked in, a few bandits got in and killed him. I was depressed, but I decided to start anew"

Aldriech was staring at Romulus with an unreadable expression. "What happened to the bandits?"

Romulus shrugged. "They got sent to jail, but I wasn't satisfied…"

Shock filled the young German. "Y-you mean…"

Romulus gave out a horrible laugh. "Yeah, and I don't regret it"

Silence once more overtaken their conversation.

"I'll give you an offer" Romulus stood up and stared at the night sky. "Come with me. You have nothing left to lose. If you hate your life now, you can change it." He turned his gaze at Aldriech. "But, I won't say it would be easy. You have to start from scratch. No shelter, no home, no one to depend on but the person beside you, which happens to be a killer."

"…"

"Or, you could go back. I'll give you the chance to decide. But, decide quickly, I'll be leaving as soon as dawn breaks"

Aldriech turned his gaze at the orange light. It was nearing dawn.

"Well?"

Aldriech sighed and stood. "I'll go, but try not to be an idiot"

Romulus laughed once more. "And I told you, I'm not!"

They both walked forward a new path, never looking back

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

 **Hey guys! NSA here! I'm trying out this plot bunny that has been stuck in my head for a while now. Also, this is a mafia fic, so expect more action than romance. There will be, but just not that much. Also, this focuses more on revenge and love between siblings. Sorry to disappoint you shoujo genre readers.**

 **Anyways. This is the first chapter of Book one: The Beginning.**

 **Next would be:**

 **BOOK ONE: THE BEGINNING = Chapter Two: And the World's gonna know your name**


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOK 1: THE BEGINNING**

 **Chapter 2: And the World's gonna Know your Name**

* * *

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

* * *

 _So recap on what happened on the last chapter…_

 _Basically this guy named Romulus had his mom killed in front of him and his brother, Remus, who got pissed and pinned him because Romulus was being annoying. Brotherly love, whoop-de-doo._

 _Then they burned their house and everything in it, then left their town and started a new life like some superhero with a secret identity._

 _Remus worked at this restaurant in the town they are currently living in._

 _It was Romulus's birthday, some guys tried to do shit and ended up killing Remus._

 _Romulus, wanting revenge, killed those men, who were in jail, and went to find a better life. AGAIN._

 _He went to this ugly town and met some dude that looks like a chick at first glance._

 _They became friends through the way of beating the fuck out of thieves and the chick-dude, Aldriech, invited him to his house to stay the night._

 _But, Aldriech's parents were assholes. The mom was a gambler and his dad likes to abuse good children._

 _Romulus offered Aldriech the chance to run and he did, holding hands into the sunrise…happily ever after._

 _(Bitch! What kind of fucked up Recap was that?! Are you even allowed to be an author?!)_

 _Shut up! I'm getting to the next chapter!_

 _(Well introduce it better! We're not yours so at least make our roles fucking better, you bitch)_

 _Ugh._

 _Anyway, those two losers…(DEATH GLARE) …I mean, friends, took off and went from town to town. They did some odd jobs for money and sometimes some services…which you do NOT want to know…and on their journey they happened to travel to a different country where trouble had found them once again._

* * *

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

* * *

"Oi! Give me your money or I'll kill you!"

Romulus and Aldriech both stopped in their tracks and watched the scene unfold. A few feet from them, four people were ganging up on an old defenseless man.

"What is it with travelling and thieves?!" Romulus groans as he face palms.

The old man just gave them a small laugh. "My, my…aren't youngsters so energetic these days? Didn't your parents teach you not to be rude to your elders?"

The thieves growled. "Why you…!"

He swung his hand in order to hit the old man in the face but his fist was caught. "What the?!"

The thief turned his head to see Aldriech towering over him, hand on the thief's fist tightening. "Stop"

"Eh?!" Romulus exclaimed. "When did he… How did…?" he just groaned and entered the scene as well. "You better do as he says…he may not look like it but he packs a serious punch"

"As if!" one of the thieves said aiming for Aldriech.

Aldriech just pulled the thief he was holding and threw him towards the other one. Both collided and fell on the ground. One was unconscious while the other one twisted his arm really badly.

"You bastard!" another one exclaimed as he ran to punch Aldriech but was stopped this time by Romulus. He held the thief's arm and twisted it then pinned the thief to the ground. As the thief screamed, Romulus continued to twist the arm harder.

"So noisy…" Romulus complained in a whisper "The other one was silent the whole time…"

"Aaaargh!" the thief screamed. "T-the other one…?" he glanced at his side and started to cry and scream then vomit.

A few paces was his other friend, blood oozing out towards the ground, and a detached head at the side.

The captive thief felt a force on his head. He glanced upwards to see that it was Aldriech's foot on his head.

The thief began to scream louder and started to thrash his whole body, but Romulus had him in an iron grip. The captive didn't stop until he felt the pain of the boot become greater.

"Shut up" the German stated while the Italian man just chuckled, as if he was amused by this while scene.

"P-please! Spare me! I swear I'll never do it again!"

Aldriech and Romulus shared a look before they both sighed.

"We know you won't…"

The thief gave off a wide grin until he felt pain blossom from his chest. The pain was so intense he couldn't even scream. He felt his whole body be wet and glanced to see that blood was seeping out from him. Then he felt a weight on his body as well as hot breath near his ear.

"…because, you won't be alive to commit it again"

Romulus got up as Aldriech harshly kicked the withering body away.

"You're too active" Romulus whined "And you ruined my shirt"

Aldriech rolled his eyes. "You're just too lazy, and you did that by your own self"

Romulus just continued pouting as Aldriech slowly neared the old man.

"I am sorry you had to witness that"

The old man chuckled and patted Aldriech on the shoulder and ruffled Romulus's messy hair. "It's of no problem. Though, I do have to say, I had the situation under control"

Both teenagers gave him a look of confusion.

"How…"

Then they felt a gun pointed at the small of their back. They slowly turned to see a large group of men in black was pointing all their artilleries at them

"Stand down, men" the old man commanded and the men instantly followed. The old man gave the teenagers a cheeky grin. "I am Aleksi Korhonen. I'm a man from Finland, and you are?"

"Romulus Vargas, sir. And this is Aldriech Beilshmidt"

"Both of you are talented. Why not join me?"

"Join you?"

"Yes, my mafia, that is."

Both froze on the spot and narrowed their gaze at Aleksi.

"Mafia? Isn't that a crime organization?"

Aleksi laughed out loud. "Why, what else would it be?" he then smirked at the boys. "But, I am very powerful as well as successful. No one would dare defy me, and I make sure that everyone is loyal. And once I deemed a family member worthy, I might just grant them a wish of their own. It is a profession for men who wants to rule the world…at any cost." He narrowed his eyes at the awestricken boys. "…so if you are to join this, you will never walk under the sun in confidence ever again. Here, you will do nothing but bad, people will always suspect you as well as fear you, and you are forever wanted by the authorities, so think about it. Will you join me?"

Aldriech stood up and walked slowly towards Aleksi. Aldriech's face was serious as he approached. Romulus just stood there, watching his friend walk towards a mafia boss.

"I'll join"

Aleksi grinned in a cat-like manner. "Good to hear! I'll have some of my people train you. You'll be successful one day, I could see it" he then turned his gaze upon Romulus. "What about you lad? Want to join your friend?"

Romulus narrowed his gaze on the outstretched hand for a second before smiling kindly at the Mafia boss. "Thank you for your kind offer, Mr. Aleksi, but I think I have other plans."

Aleksi rose an eyebrow in amusement. "I see. Then, I hope you succeed with your plans"

"Yes, thanks again"

Aleksi made a motion with his hand, then all his subordinates were moving out.

Romulus walked towards Aldriech who was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"It's surprising that you will not join. Weren't you the one who wanted power?" Aldriech asked.

Romulus shrugged. "Yeah, I still do, but I want to get it in my own way." He laughed then patted Aldriech on the shoulder "Don't die"

Aldriech rolled his eyes but smiled. "And you don't be stupid, especially now that I'm not there with you"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not stupid. Plus," Romulus smiled, "I have a plan, remember? I'll be as powerful as Aleksi in a few years, and I'd still be able to walk under the sun with my head up high"

Aldriech snorted. "Good luck with that. Keep in touch"

Romulus laughed. "I will"

Then the two friends parted. One was walking with a large group of men, entering the country of Switzerland, while the other went on his journey to wherever the path would take him.

* * *

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

* * *

"Hey kid! Are you sure you want to do this? This is illegal you know?"

"I'm fine! Plus, this would be great practice for my future plans."

Romulus was currently in Africa.

After he and Aldriech separated, Romulus wandered around for a few days. He survived by befriending other travelers and by using the environment to his advantage.

He managed to get a ride on a ship towards Spain but had a miscalculation. Instead of the passenger ship to Spain, he got on the ship that was destined to go to Ethiopia.

Africa was a different battlefield. He didn't know the language, so he had a problem with almost everything. Luckily, he met a tourist from Egypt who spoke English. He thought Romulus some phrases and they left their separate ways.

Now, Romulus had found a job in pouching.

They were given a list of animals that they were to kill. Romulus, a newbie, first mission was to just observe the experts. He was also being trained.

First of all, their seniors gave them a shot gun as well as an inanimate target. It was difficult at first, but soon Romulus could easily shoot at the target in any position.

Second part of the training was shooting moving objects. The seniors would release birds and they would have to shoot them. Each time they would succeed, the target would get bigger. From birds, to cats, to dogs, to pigs, to cows then lastly horses.

Last part would be observation. They have to watch how experts were on the field and compare it to their training. They saw the difference between the movements of wild animals from tamed ones. They also learned about techniques on pouching.

Today, Romulus had finished his training and was to just observe his seniors. He, along with a Danish kid, were assigned to watch one of the top poachers.

"Mr. Vargas?" the Danish kid called.

Both were just lazing around since their mentor had already killed an elephant. They were just staying on the jeep.

"What is it Denmark?"

The Danish kid was no older than 5 years old. He had spiky blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes, but it seems like the vibrancy had died out. He was an orphan from Denmark and was sold as a slave to a rich family somewhere in Africa. He was treated unfairly, but he stayed strong. Luckily for him, a large fire broke loose. It consumed his master's mansion, leaving the servant and slaves to escape. The Dane lived on the streets until he found this profession. Sadly, no one even bothered to name him, so they just called him 'Denmark'.

"One day…" the boy said, determination present in his voice "I wish to be a great person. I don't want to be a no-name anymore…do you think…I could be one?"

Romulus felt pity on the boy. At a young age, he has been through a lot. Even more than he ever did. "Don't you like being called Denmark?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's a cool name! But, it has no meaning to it. They just called me that because I have no name and I'm from Denmark."

"Do you want to be named?"

The boy was silent before shacking his head. "No, its fine…"

"…Matthias"

"huh?"

Romulus smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. "Matthias! Matthias Kohler. I think it's a Danish name, so that will be your new name."

The boy's eyes, even for a moment, flashed an emotion of happiness then was completely gone. "Matthias…" he tried, a small tug of his lips was almost visible. "Matthias Kohler" he turned his attention towards his companion "Thank you, Mr. Vargas, someday I wish to be a man like you"

Romulus laughed. "No problem! Plus, don't call me Mr. Vargas, I'm just 13!" he smiled fondly at the boy "Matthias, don't be like me. I'm walking a path down to hell."

Matthias shook his head. "I'll follow you too! I'm already in hell, what the difference if I follow someone deeper?"

Romulus laughed. "It's your decision kid"

They talked all the way to their camp and had been together throughout their pouching career.

But, the day came when Romulus announced that he would have to leave.

"Don't go…"

Romulus smiled kindly at the Dane. "No can do… see you, little guy"

Matthias had tears in his eyes but gave Romulus a smile, "Yeah, let's meet again someday!"

"Do me a favor and smile more" Romulus laughed, "you look better when you do"

Matthias nodded and waved goodbye.

Romulus, carrying nothing but clothes and food, bade farewell and set off to go back to Europe, specifically, back to his homeland Italy.

* * *

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

* * *

Romulus arrived at Italy within a few days. The money he had earned in illegal pouching was so grand that he bought a small bookstore. Ever since he was little, he had a place in his heart for books. He loves reading books because it increases his intelligence, and since he had no proper education, that is where he learned almost everything he could.

He loved his new quiet life. It was…quiet. Too quiet. Sometimes, he goes into the woods to hunt, just for the excitement, but he mostly remains within the shop. His neighbors were nice people as well. Again, they were quiet. It almost seems like the town was too peaceful.

Romulus was a bit suspicious at the peaceful atmosphere but thought that it might be better to leave it as it was.

The following days…were finally boring.

Romulus realized, that he could not stay in such a boring life.

He wanted adventure!

Which would happen…soon

* * *

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

* * *

"You must be new here?" a gruff voice said.

Romulus looked up from the book he was reading to men wearing black clothes. With a raised eyebrow, he answered "Yes. Is there a problem?"

The men laughed.

"Yes, there is! You see, we…'protect' this town." The man in the middle explained. "It's the law, you know? So, be thankful that we are offering you protection"

"I don't really need it, but thanks for the offer" Romulus said offhandedly as he returned to reading his book.

The men were shocked at first but then were quickly angered. "What the fuck! Listen to us you fucking bastard!"

"I did, now…you may go"

One of the men grabbed Romulus by the collar and shouted. "You little piece of shit! I ought to give you a beating"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"And what would you do? Read me to death?"

Romulus simply shook his head then stared at the man who was still holding his shirt collar. Less than a minute, Romulus took out a small knife from his pocket and slashed the man's neck.

The body fell into a bloody mess while Romulus just stared at the body like some dead animal.

"Last chance, I could defend myself. Get out"

The other men were stunned but followed the order.

Romulus watched as the men ran out, like they were being chased. "Wimps, but very obedient." He then stared at the body. "And no manners. Leaving their trash in my shop. I better clean this up before anyone else sees"

And that was why Romulus bought a black rug instead of any other color. It was easier to hide stains of the people who always terrorizes his small shop.

He later on found out that the people in the village were paying the men a large amount of money just for them not to be terrorized.

He then thought of an idea so that his life-long plan could finally take place.

* * *

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

* * *

"So, you've finally come"

Romulus stood, both hands chained, in front of the mafia don.

How did he get into this situation? Well, some of the mafia men came into his shop, again, and demanded, or more accurately threatened, him to finally give into them. Romulus said he'd consider it if he were to see the boss.

And that is why he was in front of the boss right now.

"I do have to say…you've got balls" the son laughed. He was a fat man wearing a designer suit and a fedora.

"Yes…well…I have a question before we make the deal"

The don was amused by the man so he said "Fine, what is your question?"

"You see, I have met a mafia don before and said that he could make anyone of his men a don if they worked hard enough. Is that the same for your mafia?"

The man bellowed. "Shit no!" then laughed louder. "That's pathetic! As if a man of common sense would do that! If you want to be a don you either, make a mafia or steal it"

"So, none of the men would object if the leader were killed then they would follow the stronger party?"

"It depends. If they do not like the leader, a coup-de-etat could possibly happen. Unless you instill fear within them, which, my I do"

"…I see"

"Is that all?" the don yawned. "Then let us seal the de-"

The boss didn't get to finish the sentence because two shot were fired. One landed on his heart while the other was on his head.

All the men were stunned silent as they stared at the scene. Romulus was standing there smiling at the dead boss with a pistol in hand.

"Oops" Romulus giggled "My finger slipped" he turned around and killed one of he men holding his chains. "Unchain me?" he asked the other who followed.

"Now, you heard your previous boss…" he said as he walked towards the don's chair. "He said, that I either make it or I steal it". Once he reached the chair, he harshly shoved the dead don off the chair and sat on it. "And I decided to steal it. Now listen, I am absolute. Follow my every command and you or your loved ones, won't suffer a despicable death" he then kicked the dead man's head. "…like this guy"

The men nodded. Romulus Vargas has been bad news to the mafia members since the first encounter, so they know what the man was capable of.

Romulus grinned widely. "Oh good! I thought there would be more bloodshed! Now, there will be minor changes. I want the HQ to be in my bookstore to avoid suspicion. Other than that, continue what you do. If the locals do not give you the money we need, kill them and take their property"

Romulus knew what the mafia was. It was a criminal organization, what else? He is not a hero. He was not innocent. What he was doing is illegal. Will his brother be proud? Of course not, but Romulus had too much pain to care about that. The world was cruel, and to overcome this, he had to be even more cruel. He wanted to live a life where his family would live without fear but would be feared.

* * *

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

* * *

It has been years since Romulus had overtaken a local mafia. In his command, he also killed other mafia dons and gained even more power, wealth and men. He bought himself a vineyard so that he could hide his wealth from the government. In the eyes of the world, he was a rich upstart wine entrepreneur but in the underground, he was a feared Italian mafia don that has conquered most of south Italy. He was also known throughout the world as the youngest mafia don.

One September morning, Romulus was invited to a grand ball in Greece. The Greek mafia led by the Karpusi clan, will be celebrating their 50 years of power. Don Karpusi was also going to announce the marriage of his only daughter, Akantha Karpusi, to a new growing mafia family on Germany.

In Athens, Romulus was fetched by a car and was dropped at the biggest mansion in the city.

"I see you haven't been an idiot for a while…"

Romulus was startled at first but then laughed as he faced the familiar figure. "And I said that I'm not an idiot"

Finally, the two friends were reunited. Aldriech gave Romulus a glare but if you look closer, his lips had a very small curve upwards. Romulus grinned widely and tackled the German.

Is it weird for two grown men to hug in public? Yes. What's even weirder is that it was two of the most powerful upstart mafia bosses in the world.

Aldriech, after becoming a member of the Finnish mafia, was very hardworking and talented that he was always promoted until his don was so pleased that he gave Aldriech a branch in Germany. There, Aldriech became the leader of the German underground and became infamous within days. According to the surviving victims, the German's way of 'finishing the job' was through a great massacre. He kills in parties, not individually. Though the risk of being caught is high, the survivors were only ordinary people and were very disposable.

They wrote letters to each other frequently before but since both were busy with their duties, the two dons had stopped communication completely.

"How have you been?" Romulus asked softly as he helped Aldriech up.

"Fine. Business has been fruitful" Aldriech murmured as he took the hand and stood up beside the Italian. "But, I should ask you that. After I heard you stole a mafia group, I thought that would be the end. But judging from your attitude, you'd want something bigger"

The Italian laughed. "You know me too well, my friend!"

They then proceeded to enter the mansion. They talked about their past and all that had happened to them up until the present.

"So…" Romulus started as he sipped from his wine glass "I heard you're getting hitched. A Karpusi, huh? Nice. Greek women are hot…" but with an after thought he added, "…so are the guys"

Aldriech glared at his seatmate "Do you hold no honor?"

"Uh…is that a trick question?"

"…Never mind" Aldriech sighed. "Yes, I was surprised when I received a marriage proposal from my doorsteps, one morning. Inside was the picture of Akantha Karpusi and all her information."

"I see…do you like her?"

Aldriech's eyes widened a bit and looked away, a blush adorning is usually stoic face. "We've talked…"

Romulus laughed. "You do! Hell froze over!" he wrapped an arm around Aldriech's shoulder and began to lead him towards the bar. "You have to introduce us! I'd love to see the woman that captivated this ice prince!"

The German chuckled and talked with his friend about everything else.

* * *

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

* * *

"Hey…You're leaving?"

Aldriech looked back at the drunk Romulus. "Yes, or have you forgotten that I am part of the celebration tomorrow?"

Romulus laughed. "Oh yeah! Well…I'll just pick up some girls by myself"

With that said, both men got up. The German don left the bar while the Italian don went towards the dance floor. While he was dancing with a few beauties, he spotted a lone flower in the corner of the room. Being the gentleman, he excused himself from his harem and walked towards the woman.

She was very beautiful. Long, silky black hair and porcelain-like skin. She was wearing a simple white dress, but it hung on her body so perfectly.

'A goddess' Romulus thought as he neared the woman.

The woman glanced up and smiled kindly at Romulus. "Good evening"

Romulus gave her a kind grin as well. "Good evening? Are you enjoying the night?"

The woman sighed as she twirled her hair. "Not quite…my friends left me here. And I feel a bit drunk at the moment" she paused. "I think it would be wise to return to my room"

As she got up, Romulus quickly took her hand, "Don't go. Stay"

"No…I have to."

"Stay…"

The woman was mesmerized by the young man in front of her that she nodded.

They talked. They drank. They got even more drunk.

* * *

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

* * *

The next morning, Romulus woke up in his room. He snuggled on his left and felt something soft. He opened his eyes to see a naked woman beside him.

In his state of confusion, he hurriedly sat up which caused the woman to wake up as well.

Both stared at each other for a while, then the woman began to cry.

"No… please don't cry…"

"No! How could I let this happen! I'm to be married!"

"I'm very sorry…if it makes you feel better, I'll take full responsibility"

"You don't understand!" the woman screamed. "My father will never approve and the man I was supposed to marry is someone I like!"

"I will explain everything. I may not look like it, but I am a very influential man" Romulus sighed. "By the way, I did not catch your name…"

The woman sniffed then whispered. "Karpusi…Akantha Karpusi…"

Romulus's whole body stiffened. "…shit" he then laughed a bitter laugh then yelled "SHIT!"

Akantha cried harder as Romulus paced in the room.

With a defeated sigh he sat on the bed, head down. "That man will surely hate me…"

* * *

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

* * *

"You bastard!"

Romulus was on the ground. Cheek was swelling from the pain, but the pain he felt was no where near the pain Aldriech was experiencing. Imagine your fiancé and your best friend were doing things only a couple should do.

Aldriech was then on top of the Italian and beat him up even more. "How could you!"

"I'm sorry!" Romulus reasoned. "I didn't know she was Akantha until this morning!"

"But the fact still remains!" Aldriech was glaring at Romulus. "You still slept with MY woman!"

As Aldriech proceeded to beat the living day lights out of Romulus, the Italian did nothing.

"That's enough" a stern voice ordered.

Everyone, even Aldriech, stopped whatever they were doing and turned to Don Karpusi.

"My daughter and I had already talked. The fault was not one-sided." He glanced at the beat-up man. "The marriage will continue, but if my daughter is pregnant with this man's offspring, it will not be accepted into both the Beilshmidt and Karpusi clan. We will have the baby be delivered to you as soon as it was born." The Greek Don glanced at the fuming German. "Does this agreement satisfy you?"

Panting, Aldriech answered. "Yes…I do not want a bastard child of my wife in my life."

Don Karpusi eyed Aldriech. "I repeat, the fault is not one-sided. Do not make an enemy in a small misunderstanding such as this"

Romulus noticed that Aldriech's hands were curled into a fist. "Yes, I understand" he finally let go of the Italian man and stood up straight. "I am sorry for my behavior, Mr. Vargas… It will not happen again." Romulus thought that maybe, Aldriech had somehow forgiven him, until he heard a hushed whisper "…because the next time something like this happens, I'll kill you"

Don Karpusi nodded. "Now that the situation has been resolved, let us continue our party"

Watching his friend's back becoming smaller, Romulus mumbled "…I did not wish for this to happen"

* * *

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

* * *

Akantha Karpusi was indeed pregnant.

Since both the Beilshmidt and Karpusi family will not recognize the child, Romulus had to pay a large amount to Aldriech for keeping his child alive.

Romulus also had to give money for Akantha's necessities. Food, clothes, and check-ups were his duty for 9 months.

During those 9 months, Romulus had found a woman of his own. An Egyptian woman, Khemet Hassan, whose skin was tan, her hair was ebony twirled into a braid, and eyes that are innocent. Romulus compared her to a nymph from the earth. A total counterpart of Akantha whose beauty was out of this world, Khemet had a vibrant beauty. Simple, yet Elegant. Innocent yet Intelligent. Fragile yet Strong. She attracted Romulus with her fire.

Romulus then asked her to marry him, and she agreed. He told her of his profession and that he had a child from a different woman.

Khemet was kind and patient with him. She listened, and understood that her husband had made a mistake and regretted it. And though she did not approve of his job, she would not tell him to stop since that is where he enjoys himself.

Life was perfect for the couple. Though Romulus had to send off a large amount of money abroad, he had enough money to live their lives. Unfortunately, though, Khemet was unable to bear Romulus a child.

After exactly 9 months, a baby was delivered to them.

It was a boy that resembled Romulus in everyway. He could not see a spec of Akantha in any corner of the child.

Khemet took the child as her own. They named him Caesar. They raised him to be a respectful young man and Romulus had prepared him to be the next don of his mafia.

As Caesar was growing up, Romulus and Khemet could see changes in his features. Even if he still had Romulus's looks, it was as if the young man was enhanced with more beauty. It seems like the unearthly beauty of his mother was mixed into Romulus's rugged handsomeness.

As years pass, Khemet had left Romulus and Caesar. She died of heart attack.

Romulus raised their son by himself, and soon, Caesar was going to be married to a beautiful Italian woman.

Everything was going well.

After a few years, the couple had a baby shower to celebrate the birth of their children.

Yes, they had twins.

Romulus was given the chance to name them. "Hmm… I would like Romano for the eldest, while Veneziano for the youngest"

Caesar shook his head and laughed. "Still hung up on naming kids on great cities?"

"Hey!"

The wife laughed as well, "I think its cute…"

Everything was perfect.

* * *

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

* * *

BOOM!

The Vargas mansion exploded. Everything was turning into rubble. Caesar and his wife were sacrificed in order o save their children. Romulus, who had them, ran with his trusted men away from the mansion.

"Fuck!" he swore as bullets flew left and right.

In the last few months, the Vargas Mafia had been so successful that many jealous rivals had created a plan to overthrow the powerful Italian mafia. A lot was sacrificed, but their plan seems to be succeeding.

Romulus finally made it into a beautiful white mansion. A butler opened the gate for him to enter and he waited in the living room.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of having the great Italian Don in my household?"

Romulus gritted his teeth as he glared at an old friend and his wife.

'Aldriech and Akantha Beilshmidt…' he thought bitterly. "You damn know why the fuck I'm here!"

"Yes, I do. But I still want to hear it coming from that dirty mouth of yours" the German replied as he eyes his ex-friend.

Romulus intensified his glare but then sighed. "I've been breached, I need you to take care of my grandsons."

"And why on earth should we do that?"

Romulus knew that Aldriech would act like this, so he focused his attention on Akantha. She was looking everywhere but at him. "Their your grandchildren as well. Your son died trying to protect them! If you feel even a small ounce of guilt, take them to a safe place."

"Now you're making demands at my wife?" Aldriech scoffed. "What a waste of time, throw him out"

Just as the guards came in and grabbed Romulus, Akantha stood up and took the twins into her arms.

"I know…that I should shun away the baby that I had given birth to…but deep inside, he was still my first-born child. It pains me to think that I would never see him or at least talk to him, and now…it truly will never happen"

Romulus gave Akantha a sad smile. "Though you have never met him, we did not hide the truth from him. He knows you are his true mother and was planning on visiting you…Caesar may have a mother who watched him grow, but he would always have a special place in his heart for you"

Akantha then started to cry. Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks then onto the soft skin of her grandsons'. "…Caesar was his name, huh?" she smiled kindly at Romulus. "Thank you for taking care of my child." She sniffed and hugged the twins closer to her chest. "W-what are their names…?"

But before Romulus could reply, Aldriech had punched the Italian in the gut. "Don't bother, Akantha" he said, as his eyes did not leave Romulus's writhing form. "You will not be attached to them anyways. Take this trash out of my sight"

Aldriech took the twins from the Grecian woman, as the guards took Romulus outside.

"Aldriech! They are my grandchildren as well!"

Aldriech just stared at her coldly. "Have you forgotten the contract? Neither my or your family will accept these bastard children"

"…" Akantha was silent until, "What are you going to do to them?"

Aldriech shrugged. "Kill them, I guess."

Akantha's eyes widened. "No!" she ran up to her husband and took the babies out of his arms. But Aldriech anticipated this and kept the twins away from arms reach.

"Fine, here's a deal." Aldriech said "I do not appreciate the grandsons of my wife with another man walking around my household. I will bring them to a safe place. Once the children hit the age of 18, one will serve as a slave to the Beilshmidt house while the other will live alone to die."

"What?! No!"

The German's eyes showed no kind feelings towards the children as Akantha desperately tried to get them. "It's either that, or I'll kill them both right now. Choose"

"No…that's not…fair…" she sobbed.

"Life isn't fair. Be thankful I even gave you an option."

With a heavy heart, Akantha chose the first option.

"Very well, I shall now bring them"

"Wait! So soon?!" she cried as she reached her hand, trying to grasp the twins.

Alas, her efforts were futile for Aldriech had ignored her and continued to his car.

* * *

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

* * *

"I see… of course they could stay here"

Aldriech had given the children to a small church far away from society.

"Yes, thank you for your help. I shall be going now"

"Wait!" the head priest called, "What are their names? Surely, since you found them being abandoned, you would like to name them"

"Name them" Aldriech said calmly. "I have no interest in children that re not mine."

The priest watched the man get inside the vehicle and drove off. "How sad…" he whispered as he watched the twins squirm within his arms. He smiled, "You poor angels. Children are grifts from God, don't you worry. I'll protect you"

A nun neared the priest and saw the children. "Oh how lovely! What are their names?"

The priest thought for a moment. "How about Lovino and Feliciano?"

* * *

 **NINJA-SAMURAI-ASSASSIN**

* * *

 **Hey guys! NSA here! It's been a while! Anyways, I wanted to portray that the world is evil and nothing is fair in this chapter. I was honestly surprised with how long it was! Was it worth the wait? Haha. Leave a review, please! I'd love to hear your opinions of this!  
**

 **Anyways. This is the second chapter of Book one: The Beginning.**

 **Next would be:**

 **BOOK ONE: THE BEGINNING = Chapter Three: Jesus Take the Wheel**


End file.
